AWESOME INFLUENCE NATIONSITTING LESSON:VOCABULARY
by I Enjoy Lurking
Summary: It's just a normal day, until Prussia has to babysit the little nations. Warning: Cursing. Don't really have any pairings, just some implied.


It started as …. Something we talked about at a RP. Tinterstern got me some German cuss words and Dere beta'd some parts of the story and…. Here you have it..?

* * *

><p>Prussia stretches his arms, a sastified sound comes out and he falls back to his earlier position on the couch. Today is Saturday, not the miracle Friday night, but Saturday. And it's dammed boring. The albino shifted up from the couch, glancing around the house. Nobody is there. Germany is going on a datey date date with his Italian boyfriend. The fridge is empty, maybe because of his awesome German hunger two hours ago. No sign of pedo France in the house. No sign of a certain aristocrat piano-addicted dude or a certain boy love addicted Hungarian either.<p>

" Well, just fucking great. "

Suddenly, there comes a knock on the door. And another one, quickly after that. His scarlet eyes gleamed with joy as he leaps to the door. Grabbing the handle, he turns it and pulls the door open and...

" Well, isn't it the unawesome English bastard? "

" W-what, you git? Shut up! "

England isn't one of the frequent visitor at his place, it's actually rare to see him turning up his New year party invitations. The English is currently wearing one of his formal outfit, formal enough. Behind him and his eyebrows, there are another pair of eyebrows and the miniature version of him. The mini eyebrows is clinging to England, embarrassed.

Well, ain't that Sealand? Kesesese! " - Prussia reaches out for the smaller boy's hair and ruffles it, mercilessly. It feels better than England's spiky hair and everyone knows it.

" O-ouch, desu yoo...! "

" You'd better bloody stop doing it, git. Listen, I'm going to drop Sealand at your place for awhile, I'm going to be out for some... " - The English coughs - " Certain bussiness. "

" Ooh, going out with you boyfriend, ay? Is it the... Hero or the tries bien or the aru? Or maybe even... " - The Prussian then realises what England just said before the announcement of his date - " No no no... I'm not a living kindergarden, I'm just too fucking awesome. "

" Too bloody bad, git. " - Sealand is pushed at him - " I'm out of here. "

The English walks off in his most gentlemenish manners, meaning stomping on the ground and releasing curses. Prussia can only blinks a bit, it happened too fast anyway, don't blame his awesome eyes! Something is tugging on his jacket, by the way.

" I-I want to call Wy, desu yoo... I want to talk to her, desu yo... "

It's just England's spoiled brat.

" Pleeaase, mister Prussia? We will behave well, very well, desu yo! "

He agreed while his awesome face met his awesome palm, just because the kid's verbal tic is kind of scaring him. Sealand lets out a yelp of joy as he runs to the awesome phone. Well, it couldn't be... too bad? Kesese...

* * *

><p>He was wrong, but he's still awesome. Wy came and painted all over Germany's ero magazines and his USBs and CDs. Wy then called New Zealand, the boy... girl with the sheep. His... her sheep ate all of his pictures of himself smiling and being all awesome at the camera. Ooh, how he wished he has Germany's calmness and all...<p>

" Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! " - He chants loudly - " This is just... Fucking unawesome! "

The second before, the kids were jumping around, doing all kind of unawesome sruff and now they are gathered around the albino, curious looks on faces.

" What? Scheiße... "

" What did you say there... desu yo? " - Sealand spoke up first.

" What? Scheiße? You don't know what that means? Oh yeah, non Germans... Well, sorry. " - Prussia just rolls his eyes a bit, refraining from yelling at them that it's a cuss word.

" Yeah, that and the word before, too. " - This time, it's Wy - " Fack? "

They don't know what curses and cuss words work? The Prussian is a bit shocked at their stupidity... ah, no, innocence. His jacket is tugged on again, as he noted.

" T- tell us please? " - The gender-unknown kid with the sheep spoke with a solf voice, reminding him of Canada's.

Prussia will try to explains to them in the big brother's position, he thought. All of the attentions to his room are drawn to him now. He finally can respect China a bit with his big brother job there, since the albino himself is getting quite nervous.

" They are curses. Not really nice stuff. They can offend people. "

" Then why do you say it? " - Wy blinks.

Silence.

" I-it's... Fun to say when I'm angry...! " - There, he admitted it in an awesome way. Now go and worship him forever.

The three pairs of eyes around him blinked a bit before yelling out at the same time, like a chorus of a song...

" FUCK! "

They then proceed to laughter. This time, he is a bit taken back, and feels a bit guilty, of course. But hey, they are all old enough to learn about this! He should be happy!

" Yes! Fuck! Awesome me approves! "

* * *

><p>The kids got after awhile bored and wanted to go to the park. We are now at the park. Fuck. What the fuck? It's not even awesome at the park. Park. Park. Why not the movies? The cafe that has wifi? Why the park? Why? Prussia is now lying on a bench, watching the kids playing near the water fountain. Soft breezes are screwing with his awesome white German hair.<p>

The Prussian nation... non nation hates the world. Very. Fucking. Much.

" Bahahahahahaaa! Canada, look! A birdie! "

" A-America... S-slow down... Eh... "

America and Canada? Are they high on hellium or something? Their voices sound so... squishable. Wait. England and his bussiness. The albino turns toward the voices and unsurprisingly, the two nations have shrunk.

" Look! Look! A white haired granny! " - Little America pointed at Prussia, laughing- and so sorry, it's just some fabulous pureblood German hair. You won't get it anyway.

" G-granny? I-it's a grandpa, he's not a woman! "

The three other kids have noticed the two newcomers and are staring at them, cautiously. The "Canada" is screaming 'maple' with all of his might and the "America" is dancing around New Zealand now. New Zealand is just standing there, giggling.

" Fuck! "

Like a faint breeze, no, like a hurricane, the word crashed on the little nations' ears. All the albino wants to do now is covers his face and jumps down the hole to Wonderland. He gulps, waiting for the other two's reactions while silently cursing Wy.

" The hero wants to know what does that mean! Bahahaha! "

" M... Me too, maple. "

No. No. They are too young. Stop, Wy! Stop! Scheiße...! No...!

" I dunno but it sounds nice, desu yo! " - Sealand laughed at the little twins.

" F-fuck? Yeah, it does sound nice. " - Said the two.

And at that moment, Prussia is ready to kill himself by pouring a bottle of water at his face punch himself with a pillow or something. He's just... not happy with the results. He's a... cursing kindergarden teacher with an increasing amount of students.

" Okay, arsehole, I'm back to pick up Sealand..! " - The English glances in the Prussian's apartment, only to see...

The Prussian himself as a crying mess, curled into a ball at the corner of the room, mumbling about how his sanity and awesomeness is worsening by the second. Sealand, throwing Prussia's little bird to Wy. Wy, trying to catch the bird. New Zealand, just sleeping next to Prussia. America and his-face who England turned to children few hours ago, doing the robot dance on the table.

England wasn't that happy to see so much of his old colo... brothers and sister at the same time. He sighs.

" Bloody hell... I'll just give you all a ride home. Come here. "

Sealand perks up at the sound of the English man and runs happily towards him.

" Fuck! Fuck! Wy, New Zealand, bastard England is back! "

What?

" Fuck! He's back! "

" Mnnhh?... Fu..ck, I was sleeping... "

" H-hello, England, fuck eh...? "

" Fuck yeah! "

Who brainwashed his super adorably adorable siblings? They were so cute, so innocent. Who? And on pure accident, England's eyes laid on Prussia. Yeah, just a pure accident.

" Prussia, spill the beans already. "

" ... I'd never do anything as unawesome as teaching little kids cuss words, I swear! "

And outside of the door, came a certain German and Italian. The Italian are giggling. Prussia's face paled. Everyone knows he can't lie in front of West. The English is just standing there, tapping his foot, waiting for an explaination, or at least a sincere apology. Prussia knows it's the end for him. Scheiße.

* * *

><p>" Hm? Austria, did you hear some sort of yelling sound? " Hungary asked. She heard something while she was in the middle of cleaning up the house.<p>

" No, apologies. " The Austrian man replied, eyes not lifting from his precious piano for a single second.

" Okay then! "


End file.
